


Королева мечей

by triskelos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Автор: triskelosБета: GeronejaНазвание: Королева мечейФандом: СПНЖанр: дженПерсонажи: Памела, Бобби, КастиэльРейтинг: PGЗаявка: "Бобби/Памела. Намеки на то, что именно Бобби научил Памелу охотиться. Никакого надуманного ангста, все очень обыденно, поэтому и страшно"





	Королева мечей

Солнечный свет, падающий сквозь грязные окна, неожиданно доставляет столько же радости, сколько раньше не доставлял даже секс. Памела жмурится и проводит рукой по книжной полке, по корешкам старых, потрепанных книг. Бобби однажды надавал ей по шее, когда увидел, что она рисует узоры в пыли. Она долго не понимала, за что именно получила – за неряшливость или за то, что едва не коснулась незнакомой ей тогда черной книги. Впрочем, по количеству ловушек его дом мог переплюнуть даже гробницу фараона.  


\- Он подарил мне первую колоду. Настолько старую, что через пару лет Королева Мечей развалилась у меня в руках. Она была перевернутой. Знать бы мне тогда, правда? – она улыбается, сама не понимая чему. – Да, первую колоду подарил мне он. Но только после того, как я изрезала себе все руки, метая ножи. После того, как все перепробовал…  


Она осторожно садится Бобби на колени и водит пальцами по морщинам на его лбу. Он спит, откинувшись в кресле, и Памеле кажется, что она никогда не видела его более спокойным. Жаль, что ненадолго, жаль, что скоро он узнает.  


\- Ты стареешь, - говорит она почти с нежностью. – Но тебе идет. Нельзя быть одновременно и молодым, и хитрым, правда? Обязательно надо чем-то пожертвовать.  


\- Он тебя не слышит, - произносит за ее спиной тот, кого она не ждала услышать. - И не чувствует.  


\- Без тебя знаю, – бросает она, не оборачиваясь. - А где та, с красивыми глазами?  


\- У нее много работы, - отвечает он, и, судя по голосу, улыбается. – Нам пора, Памела. Тебе пора.  


\- Ты уверен, что мне с тобой, а не с другими ребятами?  


Он не отвечает.  


\- Можно мне хотя бы посмотреть на тебя?  


Он не отвечает, но Памела все равно поворачивается.  


«И ведь совсем не похож на ангела, - думает она. – Даже когда солнце бьет в спину. И крылья - только у тени. Даже в этом обманули…».  


\- Пойдем, - повторяет он.  


У Бобби все такие же шершавые, небритые щеки. И он все так же удивленно открывает глаза, когда она целует его на прощание.  


\- А вот это он почувствовал, - удивленно говорит ангел и берет ее за руку. – Тебе пора, Памела.  


\- До встречи, старый лис, - говорит она. - И, ради бога, помой наконец-то окна.  


При ходьбе у ангела скрипят ботинки. Ну, значит он, по крайней мере, не совсем зануда. Она еще раз окидывает его взглядом, пытаясь внушить себе хоть каплю почтения к этому странному, неловкому существу.  


\- А ты ничего так, как для ангела, - бросает она, немного замедляет шаг и пытается получше рассмотреть его со спины. Ад ли, рай, или подгоревшие тосты – это еще не повод отказывать себе в удовольствии.


End file.
